doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis of the Daleks
"Genesis of the Daleks" is the fourth story of the twelfth season of Doctor Who. Summary Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Part Five Part Six Background information Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Tom Baker *Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen *Harry Sullivan - Ian Marter *Davros - Michael Wisher *Nyder - Peter Miles *Gharman - Dennis Chinnery *Ravon - Guy Siner *Time Lord - John Franklyn-Robbins *Kaled Leader - Richard Reeves *Dalek Operators - **John Scott Martin **Cy Town **Keith Ashley *Sevrin - Stephen Yardley *Ronson - James Garbutt *Tane - Drew Wood *Gerrill - Jeremy Chandler *Thal Soldiers - **Pat Gorman **Hilary Minster **John Gleeson *Kavell - Tom Georgeson *Mogran - Ivor Roberts *Thal Politician - Michael Lynch *Thal Guard - Max Faulkner *Dalek Voice - Roy Skelton *Bettan - Harriet Philpin *Kaled Guard - Peter Mantle *Kravos - Andrew Johns Uncredited performers *William Ashley as an Elite Scientific Corps scientist (2-4,6) *Alan Chuntz as a Kaled soldier (1,5) *Charles Erskine as an Elite Scientific Corps scientist (4) *Peter Kodak as an Elite Guard (1) *Anthony Lang as a House of Congress councillor (3) *Ronald Nunnery as a House of Congress councillor (3) *Richard Orme as an Elite Scientific Corps scientist (2) *Charles Rayford as an Elite Scientific Corps scientist (2-3,6) *Mike Reynell as an Elite Scientific Corps scientist (6) *George Romanoff as a House of Congress councillor (3) *Paddy Ryan as an Elite Scientific Corps scientist (5) *Barry Summerford as an Elite Guard (1-2,4,6) *Harry Van Engel as an Elite Scientific Corps scientist (2,5-6) *Terry Walsh as **Elite Scientific Corps scientist (5) **Muto (2,4) **Soldier (1) **Thal soldier (1-2) *Bob Watson as an Elite Guard (1) *Unknown performers as **Elite Scientific Corps scientist (2,6) **Elite Scientific Corps scientist (2-3,6) **Elite Scientific Corps scientist (6) **Elite Scientific Corps scientist (6) **Two Kaled soldiers in Section 101 (1) Crew *Written by Terry Nation *Directed by David Maloney *Produced by Philip Hinchcliffe *Production Unit Manager - George Gallaccio *Production Assistant - Rosemary Crowson *Theme Music by Ron Grainer & BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Title Sequence - Bernard Lodge *Incidental Music by Dudley Simpson *Special Sound - Dick Mills *Visual Effects Designer - Peter Day *Davros' mask - John Friedlander *Costume Designer - Barbara Kidd *Make up - Sylvia James *Studio Lighting - Duncan Brown *Studio Sound - Tony Millier *Film Cameraman - Elmer Cossey *Film Sound - Bill Meekums *Film Editor - Larry Toft *Script Editor - Robert Holmes *Designer - David Spode References 450; 1400; 1450; 2000 Alexander the Great; Alpha Centauran Table Tennis Club; artillery; brain; camera; car; chemical weapon; chief scientist; coffee; Command Headquarters; computer; computer programming; concrete; cosh; Dalek; distronic explosive; distronic toxaemia; Earth; Elite Guards; Elite Scientific Corps; Elite Scientific Corps bunker; Elite Unit 7; energy weapon; etheric beam locator; Frenton; gas mask; general; genetic engineering; genocide; gun; heart; House of Congress; House of Congress council; Hyperon; ion; jelly baby; Kaled; Kaled army; Kaled dome; Kaled Elite; Kaled mutant; knife; land mine; Latin; life support chair; magnifying glass; Mark 3 travel machine; Mars; Military Elite Scientific Corps; mutation; muto; neutraliser; norm; Parran; protective dome; radiation detector; rifle; robot; rocket loader; Section 101; security commander; security scan; senior researcher; Seven Galaxies; Skaro; sonic screwdriver; Space Station Nerva; space-time coordinates; Special Unit; Stone Age; supreme commander; surgery; tape recording; tea; telephone; Thal; Thal dome; Thal military; think tank; Thousand Year War; Time Lord; time ring; time travel; transistor radio; transmat beam; transporter; Venusian; virus; war rocket; Wastelands; yo-yo Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes